The Missing Parents
by percabethsails
Summary: When demigods parents start dying all over the place, it's up to the seven to figure out why they're all dying, day after day. Pairings- Piper/Jason, Percy/Annabeth, Hazel/Frank, Leo/Calypso. Lots of fluff. Please read, its better than the description, I promise


Percy POV

 _Slam_.

I spin around quickly to see my girlfriend standing in the doorway of my cabin, her cheeks flushed with anger, and her eyes turned a more intense grey than normal. My first thought is _oh, for the love of Zeus, what did I do this time?_ But luckily, she walks over to me, and instead of hitting me, or slapping me, or even yelling at me, she wraps her arms around me, and I know something must be wrong, but (thank Olympus) it probably wasn't my fault.

"What happened?" I whisper into her hair. She doesn't answer, but I can feel tears falling from her cheeks, onto my shoulder.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I ask, pulling away to study her face. She looks down at her feet, and wipes a tear away from her face angrily, before meeting my gaze.

Looking into her eyes, I know that something really upset her. Something personal. "What happened?"

Her lip trembles, and another tear streaks down her beautiful face. "Its my dad" She says finally. "He, he, he..." She covers her face with her hands, and turns away, trying to hide her tears as she sits down on my bed, taking deep breaths.

"It's okay" I say, sitting down beside her, and putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Just breath, okay? Tell me what happened"

She takes a final deep breath, and looks up at me. "I just got a call from.. the hospital in San Francisco, my dad, he, he was in a car accident, and it was bad, and..." She pauses, wiping her tears away, pushing her hair behind her ear, and taking another deep breath, but tears keep falling down her cheeks. "They said he died instantly, that, that he wasn't in very much pain, but..." She can no longer continue, as tears pour down her face. I pull her towards me, and she sobs into my shirt.

"I'm sorry" I say, squeezing her tight. "Were your step-mom, Bobby and Mathew in the car?"

She nods her head, "They're still alive, though" She explains through sobs "My step-mom's in a coma, Mathew's got a severe concussion, and some minor blood-loss, and Bobby has a broken rib, but they'll probably be fine in the end. But my dad..." She lets out a shaky breath, and pulls away. "I haven't seen him since September, that's almost 3 months ago, and now... I'll never get to say goodbye, Percy, he's just... gone"

I wrap my arms tighter around her, and kiss her forehead, not really knowing how to handle this situation. "Wise Girl, he loved you. And he died knowing that you loved him too."

"It just isn't fair" Annabeth whispers into my shirt. "Why did he have to die? He was a good man, he deserved... he deserved a longer life than this"

"I know it isn't fair" I say, rubbing her back "Life isn't fair, the fates aren't fair, and sometimes, the good guys just end up with all the rotten luck"

She lifts her head slightly to look at me. Her face is wet from crying, but the tears have stopped. "Thank you, Percy" She says, a trace of a smile hidden on her grieving face. "I really don't know what I would do without you"

"Hey," I say, brushing a strand of her blonde hair from her face, "That's what I'm here for"

I stare into her eyes- those stormy, intense grey eyes that are so beautiful, and lean forward. When our lips touch, she kisses me briefly, but before it can go any farther, she pulls away. "Not right now" she whispers, and I don't bother pushing it. I can understand that she's going through a lot right now, and I'm not the kind of person who's going to push my girlfriend into doing things she doesn't want to do when she just lost her dad.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? It's getting kind of late, you can borrow one of my t-shirts, I doubt Malcom or any of the other Athena campers will care, or tell Chiron"

Annabeth nods, "Thank you" She says, reaching out and grabbing my hand, "You sure you don't mind?"

I squeeze her hand "Why would I mind? It means I get to spend all night with you"

She smiles slightly. "You know how much I love you, right Seaweed Brain?"

I smile, "I love you too" I squeeze her hand again, and get up to find her something to wear "Is this okay?" I ask, handing her a t-shirt that says 'blue is _my_ colour'.

She nods, giggling. "You better not wreck it" I say, as she gets up to change. "That's my favourite shirt"


End file.
